Virtual Heroes
}} Virtual Heroes, Inc. is a serious game developer in Raleigh, North Carolina, United States. It was founded in 2004. Virtual Heroes' initial projects focused on creating new technology and content for the U.S. Army game America's Army. The company has expanded to develop serious games, 3D computer simulations, and training applications. They also license the Unreal Engine in the government space through the Unreal Government Network. Organization Virtual Heroes, Inc. was founded by Jerry Heneghan, formerly at Tom Clancy's Red Storm Entertainment and Research Triangle Institute (RTI). In 2009, Virtual Heroes was acquired by Applied Research Associates, Inc. (ARA), a New Mexico-based scientific engineering and research firm. In 2012, Virtual Heroes became the Virtual Heroes Division of ARA managed by Randy Brown, formerly of Amoco, Digital Equipment Corporation, Data General, SAS Institute, SouthPeak Games and RTI International. Projects 3Di Teams 3DiTeams was developed in collaboration with Duke University Medical Center and used for medical education and team training. The game is intended for training and exercising of medical teams of practitioners of many levels of clinical expertise. The scope of practice of the tools in the game are geared toward care of a trauma patient and the interpersonal communications that surround the patient's care. The training is based on the United States Department of Defense Patient Safety Program and Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality's TeamSTEPPS curriculum. In 2006, the Telemedicine and Advanced Technology Research Center (TATRC), a division of the United States Army Medical Research and Materiel Command, funded a one-year $249,530 award to support the "3DiTeams: Gaming Environment for Training Healthcare Team Coordination Skills" study. The team was also awarded a 2-year $291,248 grant from the NIH Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality for their study on "Virtual Health Care Environments Versus Traditional Interactive Team Training." Virtual Peace The company was a co-recipient of a McArthur Fellowship Grant to create a serious game intended to train Non-governmental organizations entitled "Virtual Peace". Zero Hour: America's Medic Zero Hour: America's Medic was described by Wired Magazine as 'training first responders for real-life natural disasters and terrorist attacks. The project was developed with George Washington University's Office of Homeland Security on a 4.8 Million dollar grant from the Department of Homeland Security. Moonbase Alpha Moonbase Alpha provides gameplay on the moon based on accurate NASA equipment at the time for the Constellation Program. It was made by the Army Game Studio, developers of America's Army, and Virtual Heroes, Inc. in conjunction with NASA Learning Technologies. The game was released on July 6, 2010, as a free download on Steam. Moonbase Alpha was designed as a tech demo to test ideas to be used in Astronaut: Moon, Mars and Beyond, NASA's massively multiplayer online game. It was also designed to encourage an interest in space exploration in school children. At the Interservice/Industry Training, Simulation and Education Conference in 2010, the games won the top honors in the government category of the Serious Game Showcase & Challenge. Human Sim: Sedation and Airway The Telemedicine and Advanced Technology Research Center (United States Army) (TATRC) funded Virtual Heroes to develop Human Sim: Sedation and Airway, a 3D training tool for medics to manage tracheobronchial injury (airway trauma). The software uses the integrated Biogears real-time physiology engine. Race to Mars In 2007 the Discovery Channel Canada produced a television science fiction mini-series entitled Race to Mars about a fictitious Mars mission. The series’ corresponding website featured 3D educational game modules produced by Virtual Heroes and other developers. Combat Medic The Combat Medic serious game trains medics to treat internal bleeding, lung collapse, and tracheobronchial injury (airway trauma), the top three causes of battlefield deaths. It incorporates material from the US Army Medical Department’s 68W Advanced Field Craft Combat Medic Skills textbook. Combat Medic was funded by the U.S. Army’s Simulation and Training Technology Center and is available for use by all U.S. military branches. Combat Medic was named a finalist at the 2014 Serious Games Showcase and Challenge and a Gold Award at the International Serious Play Competition. Heuristica The Heuristica serious game is designed to improve users’ critical thinking and decision-making skills. The game is funded by the Intelligence Advanced Research Projects Activity (IARPA). RUGUD The Rapid Unified Generation of Urban Databases (RUGUD) software is used to generate terrain databases. RUGUD was developed for the Army’s Simulation and Training Technology Center and is used by the Army for training purposes. Mission Biotech Mission Biotech was funded by the National Science Foundation and management of the game development provided by the University of Florida. The game promotes careers in biotechnology. The Science Game Center|website=www.sciencegamecenter.org|access-date=2017-02-17}} Virtual Heroes released the game as a free download in 2015. Virtual Smashmouth Virtual Heroes developed Virtual Smashmouth for the 2008 Consumer Electronics Show. Keynote speaker Intel CEO Paul Otellini ended his speech by introducing a virtual performance by the band Smash Mouth. Motion capture technology enabled the four band members to play their song All Star from separate locations, with their avatars performing together on a giant screen. Virtual Heroes created the simulation’s 3D virtual environment, based on Epic Games’ Unreal Engine. Organic Motion provided the real-time motion capture technology. Hilton Ultimate Team Play Hilton Ultimate Team play is a training tool for Hilton Garden Inn employees developed for the Sony PSP. There were 500 copies of the game printed, which led to the game being called the "rarest PSP Game Ever. " David Kervella of Hilton Hotels Corporation demoed the game at the 2009 Game Developer’s Conference in San Francisco. Pamoja Mtaani Pamoja Mtaani is a multiplayer game developed for Warner Bros. and PEPFAR. The game was developed to target HIV prevention & reduce infections in East African youth in Kenya. References External links * Free game download * Virtual Heroes Official website * Virtual Peace Project Official website * Serious Games for Serious Simulation, An In-Depth Look at Combat Medic Website * Zero Hour: America's Medic Official website * IITSEC Serious Games Showcase & Challenge Website * Applied Research Associates Acquires Virtual Heroes, Inc. Press Release * Virtual Heroes Pamoja Mtaani Project Official website * HIV-Free Generation Website Category:Companies based in Raleigh, North Carolina Category:Companies established in 2004 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies